


GOT7 Cam Boy

by cherryeol04, Shadowmai



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut, Voyeurism, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmai/pseuds/Shadowmai
Summary: Being an idol is hard. Finding time for intimate relations is even harder. Even though they live in the same dorm, every member is eager to sit at their computers and watch the special live stream of one of the members.Today’s cam boy: Youngjae.





	GOT7 Cam Boy

It was quiet within the dorm for many reasons. Besides the fact that three of the loudest members no longer lived with them was probably the biggest factor, but for tonight, it was different. Being an idol was hard and finding time for intimate relations (with just themselves or including others) was even harder. It had been Jackson’s idea at first; something he had seen in a porn he watched once. A person in front of a camera, performing different acts for people who wanted to watch and who gave money to them. An actual good business, but Jackson wasn’t in it for the money. It was about the acts. The...sexual acts these people did. It had been a turn on to him like no tomorrow. The idea of using the members was one that had the whole group unsure. For one, most of them weren’t gay, or at least wouldn’t openly admit to it. Though, they couldn’t deny that they could appreciate a very good looking man. It was that little bit of attraction that allowed the seed to be planted. It’s what Jackson had planned on.

The idea was simple. Every week they would rotate and one member would perform the acts while the others watched and got their rocks off. It would be easier if it was a member performing for the others because that meant they could all set aside the time at night to do this. There would be no worries of someone hearing them or walking in and embarrassing the crap out of them. With all of them doing the same thing, there wouldn’t be a need to be interrupted. They could get a round off and all go to bed happily. AFter getting some more curious inquires, Jackson explained this plan to them and they all seemed to understand and even agree to it, which was shocking.

They set up a system, drew names for the order of which people would take their turn and decided on the night of the week everyone would do it. Wednesday. Wednesday seemed like the best night because it was in the middle of the week when all the stress was at its peak. This little idea of theirs began back in 2015 and for a few years worked like a charm. And then slowly, the members started to move out. First Jackson, the creator of this idea, then Youngjae and then BamBam. And for a while, it was hard for all of them to continue to meet on Wednesdays. With the new founded freedom of living alone, or with relatives as in Youngjae’s case, the three found it rather hard to want to spend time doing these weird acts for the others. They had other things they wanted to do, like work on producing their music, playing games or just lying around after a hard days work with his cats.

Not that the others had an issue with it. Maybe just a little bit, but they all understood. They couldn’t force the members to participate, but they wished they would. Yet as the months went on, the three slowly came to realize that they missed their weekly nights with the members, relieving their stresses and just enjoying the company of others. It didn’t take much convincing, then, from the remaining members to get the three back in the rotation. Everyone settled back into things and every week they looked forward to the next performance.

This week it was Youngjae. The younger male was one of their favorites for a few reasons. He tended to be very vocal in what he was doing, which a lot of the members loved. He could also be very shy when asked to do certain things, another favorite among the members. And his body. They absolutely loved his body. They loved everyone’s body though. But unlike Jackson and JB, who had abs for days and was strong and sexy, or Mark and Jinyoung who were both lean and fit, and Yugyeom and BamBam who tended to fall somewhere in between those four, Youngjae was twinkish. That was the only way they could describe it.

Yes, Youngjae did work out, doing his best to build muscles and get those mystic abs that everyone seemed to believe he had. And while he did have abs, they were only out at certain times and certain angles. The rest of the time he looked cute and squishy. Not chubby, but he had the right amount of fat on him that made his body curve in ways that they thought only women’s body could do. It was probably also the reason he had such a beautifully round, large and bouncy ass.

Youngjae was their favorite. Beautiful, vocal and perfect in every way and the other members of GOT7 counted down the weeks every time before it was his turn. And finally, tonight was another night where they could simply enjoy the sight of their favorite member.

~*~

Youngjae sat with his laptop on the bed, the camera angled up perfectly. They discovered that a video messaging app was the best to use for this. It had a multi call function on it, pre programmed to have all the members in the call so all they had to do was press the green button to be connected. Sitting in his favorite superhero night shirt, which was five sizes too small, he made sure all his settings were correct while he waited for the others to connect. Jackson was the first to join.

“Damn.” Jackson breathed out as his eyes scanned over the screen. “Was not prepared to see our cute little baby boy in that.” he chuckled.

“What’s wrong with it?” Youngjae frowned as he stared at him before leaning back. He grabbed at the end of the shirt and pulled it outwards, staring down at the material, thinking it was messy or there was a hole in it or something. It was his favorite shirt, so he wouldn’t be surprised if it looked a little worn down.

“Nothing. It just looks so good on you.” Jackson chuckled, his pink tongue peeking out his still glossed lips, swiping across them and getting a good taste of his cherry lip balm. “Then again, everything looks good on you, Sunshine.” he complimented, grinning widely at the flush that dusted Youngjae’s cheeks.

“Thanks.” The voice was barely a whisper and Jackson knew he had embarrassed the other, but he loved it. He loved how shy the other could get when embarrassed and that’s why he strived to do it all the time. “Where are the others? They are virtually in the same dorm, what is taking so long?” he asked.

“Who knows. Jaebum lost his lube?” Jackson asked and laughed, Youngjae joining in.

Jaebum cleared his throat as he entered the call and then groaned as he looked at Youngjae. “Damn Jae… You know I love it when you wear that shirt right?” He asked as he set his laptop down on the bed in front of him, looking around for a moment before propping two pillows up behind him. “The others will join in a minute, they needed to grab a drink and some tissues” He teased softly with a little chuckle. “I can't wait to see Yugyeom choke on his own spit when he sees you like this baby boy” His voice came out as a low purr, the arousal already building inside of him with Youngjae just sitting there with a little more thigh exposed than necessary.

Just a Jaebum had finished speaking Yugyeom’s camera feed popped up in the chat but he hadn’t looked at the screen yet. He was in just his boxers since he knew that he would be passing out after everything was over tonight. He always slept like a rock after one of their little cam sessions, especially if he was putting on the show.

Yugyeom finally looked up after getting settled at his desk, making sure he had everything he needed. As soon as his eyes met Youngjae’s figure on the screen he gulped. “Well shit.” He breathed out, shifting slightly in his computer chair. “I think you’re starting to grow out of that.”

Youngjae looked at Jaebum and then Yugyeom, frowning. “Why? It still fits!” he said and lifted his arms, the shirt riding up a little further on his thighs. “See? It’s the perfect fit.” he said.

“Youngjae please. You’re going to give me blue balls with all this teasing.” Jackson groaned and rubbed his forehead. “Jesus, you have no idea just how sexy you are, do you?” he asked and smirked at him.

“Or maybe you all are just perverts. I think that’s the answer.” Youngjae said.

“If we’re perverts, so are you.” Jinyoung commented as his screen popped up, followed by Mark, who just sat there silently, watching. Jinyoung smirked as he leaned forward on his desk, head cocked to the side slightly. “So what type of show are we getting today?”

“Shouldn’t it be a surprise? Let our beautiful baby boy choose?” Jackson asked and raised a brow.

“I want to see you play with toys.” Mark said, catching Youngjae’s attention.

“Hmm? Which toy?” Youngjae asked.

“The one I bought you last week. Have you tried it?”

“Wait wait wait. Mark is buying presents for Youngjae? That’s not fair. Where is my gift?” Jackson huffed.

“Who cares if he bought him a toy, we all get to see him use it.” Yugyeom said and shook his head. “It’s not like we can’t all just buy each other things” He said with a little huff as the Bambam popped into the chat.

“Who bought who a what?” Bambam asked as he tilted his head, biting hit bottom lip as he glanced at each of the members through the screen. “Sorry, I had to feed my cats first or they wouldn't leave me alone. Nothing worse that a limp boner because of a noisy cat.” He said with a little smirk.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. ‘You’re lucky I can't smack you right now Bam.” He grunted out, reaching over to grab his lube off the nightstand. “Are we all settled and ready?” He asked as he looked at each of the members. “Everyone got their tissues and lube?”  
  
“Yes dad.” Yugyeom snorted out as he shook his head. “Youngjae do you need to get anything ready or are you good to start too?”

“Uh...batteries.” Youngjae said as he reached over the bed and into his nightstand. He dug around off screen for a moment before pulling out the new toy, still in its packaging. “I’ll be right back.” he said and quickly got off the bed, his shirt moving and showing teasing glances of his ass and the green underwear he was wearing underneath.

“Hurry up baby boy.” Jackson called and sighed as he got comfortable on the be and grinned.

“Damn it. I’m going to lose my arousal if he doesn’t hurry up.” Jinyoung huff. They could hear feet coming back and knew Youngjae was just off screen. Loud buzzing sounded and there was a gasp.

“Holy shit.” Youngjae commented before turning the toy off and climbing back onto the bed. Sitting down, he stared at the others and eyed Mark’s box. “You’re trying to kill me.”

“No. I just know how much you love cumming more than once.” Mark laughed softly and winked at him. “Start for us baby boy.”

Youngjae nodded slightly and flushed. He started by simply running his hands over his body slowly over his body, teasing everyone who was watching. Biting at his bottom lip lightly, he slipped his hand down and under his shirt, hand moving over his thigh and up slowly, dragging the shirt up with it.

Jaebum licked his lips as he glanced at the toy before following Youngjae’s hands with his eyes, he double clicked Youngjae’s camera box to full screen it as he leaned back against the headboard. He let out a small groan as he spread his legs on either side of the laptop, one hand resting over  his growing bulge.  
  
Yugyeom’s mouth went dry as Youngjae’s shirt rode up more, exposing his thighs completely. He hated to admit it but he wanted to bite Youngjae’s thighs, and if he ever got the chance he wouldn't stop there. “Jesus Youngjae.” He muttered, biting his lip hard as he leaned back in his computer chair as he slipped his hand into his boxers to give himself a firm squeeze.

Bambam hummed as he leaned closer to the computer, his eyes glued to the screen as he poked his tongue out between his lips. “Play with your nipples, I want to hear those little squeaks you make because of it.” He said lowly, his hand grasping the hem of his tank top so he could take it, off.

Youngjae looked to BamBam and nodded his head slightly, the movement barely caught. Dragging his hand up to his chest, he let out a soft moan as he stroked it slowly, fingers grazing over his nipples periodically, making him jerk slightly and gasp.

“Shirt off.” Came Jackson’s gruff voice, eyes staring intently at Youngjae, boring holes into him through the camera.

Pausing in his movements, Youngjae pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall next to him as he sat before the camera in his green briefs. Looking away shyly, he brought his hand back to his chest, fingers circling a nipple slowly, soft whimpers leaving him as it hardened under his touch.

“Pinch it.”

Side eyeing Mark’s box, Youngjae pinched his nipple and trembled, a soft squeak followed by a soft moan fell from his lips.

Bambam let out a little groan as the squeak reached his ears, his cock twitching in his sweats. “ That's it baby, just like that.” He grunted out, slowly palming himself as he leaned back a bit and cleared his throat. He grabbed his headphone and plugged them into his laptop so he could turn the volume up higher.  
  
Jaebum sucked in a sharp breath as Youngjae’s little noises reached his ears, he rubbed at his growing bulge slowly before popping open the button on the front of his boxers to fish his cock out from the fabric. He gripped the head and slowly rubbed his thumb over the slit. “Fuck.” He groaned out, trying to keep his head from tipping back.

Yugyeom stroked himself slowly, leaning back in the chair as he let his legs fall apart. “Spread your legs, I want to see more of your thighs.” He said as he reached down with his other hand to cup his balls, rolling them against his palm slowly. His mouth was still dry and he really couldn’t care now that his cock was throbbing in his own grip, he would have to pay Youngjae a visit soon, as long as Jaebum or the others didn’t find out.

Youngjae whimpered softly as he flicked and teased his nipple, more squeaks leaving him as he dragged his hand over to the other nipple to give it the same attention.  Yugyeom's voice reached his ears and he sat back further and moved his legs from out under him and spread them for the other. His briefs did nothing to hide his growing arousal, cheeks flushing as he felt all of their stares.

He slipped his hand down to run along his smooth, pale thighs teasingly.

“Shit.” Jackson whispered as he gave his cock a squeeze. “Fuck you look so small and innocent.” He muttered. He loved the look of Youngjae and his voice. He was so damn hot.

“How does it feel Youngjae? Having our eyes on you?” Jinyoung asked and snickered. “Knowing you got us so fucking hard. Do you like it?”

“Y-yes.” Youngjae breathed out lightly.

“Do you like us watching Youngjae? Do you like seeing our hard cocks? I bet you want to ride them don't You? Having them fill your slutty little hole.”

“Jinyoung~” Youngjae whined out, his cock twitching in his underwear. He hated that Jinyoung was the dirty talker. Whether he was putting on a show or watching, he always said the most sinful things. True and sinful things that had Youngjae melting and wanting it all.

Jaebum chuckled lowly as he stroked his cock a little faster, eyeing Youngjae’s thighs hungrily. “God you're such a good boy, grab your toy Jae.” He said firmly, licking his lips as he rested back against the headboard, hips twitching up into his touch.  “Turn it on and press it against your balls, I want them to watch you squirm.”  
  
Yugyeom groaned at thee thought of Youngjae riding him, letting his head fall back a little as he squeezed his own balls. “How none of us have jumped each other still surprises me.” He breathed out gruffly, his voice starting to get rough from arousal. They spent almost every minute of the day together until they had to go their separate ways.

Bambam glanced over the other members and let out a groan. “Shit. Youngjae riding us?” He asked and let out a small whine of his own. “Please don't tempt me, we have a schedule tomorrow with a giant break in the middle of two of them.” He moaned out, his cock throbbing at the thought.

“Do you think he could fit two cocks in his ass?” Jackson asked and groaned softly. “Fuck. And a cock in his mouth. So damn hot.”

Youngjae whined softly as he reached over and grabbed his toy. He turned it on as he leaned back. He used on hand to balance himself as the other brought the bright pink vibrator down and pressed the tip against his balls. Jerking, he helped and whined out. Groaning, he pressed it against his balls again, hips wiggling from the pleasure. “Fuck.”

Yugyeom groaned at Jacksons words and shook his head. “Fuck, Jackson stop putting images in my head like that i won't be able to concentrate tomorrow.” He huffed out as he started stroking himself faster, making sure to rub the slit with his thumb on every upstroke. “Jesus Jae. Grind on it, tease yourself.” He muttered softly as he stared at the older with lidded eyes, he was nearly drooling from how sexy Youngjae looked and sounded.

“Listen to little Gyeom getting bossy, who knew you had a dominant side to you, You act like a good little boy when we are calling the shots.” Jaebum grunted out as he smirked a little. “What happened? Was puberty too hard on you?”

“S-Shut up Jaebum.”

“Like I won’t be able to concentrate. Thinking of having my cock buried in his ass. God.” Jackson grunted as he started stroking his cock quickly, enjoying the feeling of his hand moving over his sensitive head. “God damn.” he panted.

“Do what Yugyeom said Youngjae. Grind on that toy.” Jinyoung grinned, his cheeks a light pink. His hand was hidden below his desk, stroking his twitching cock as he watched the way Youngjae’s hips moved, trying to get away from the touch, but wanting more of it.

Youngjae panted and shook his head quickly. But he listened nonetheless and started grinding down on it, gasps leaving him as his mouth fell open. “Oh god.” he whimpered in pleasure and rolled and rocked his hips against the toy. His cock twitched and throbbed in his underwear, precum gathering at the tip and soaking the material around it.

Jaebum licked his lips as he watched Youngjae squirm, he chuckled lowly and let out a low groan. “Does it feel good baby?” He purred lowly as his hand moved over his cock faster. “Tell us how good it feels.” He muttered as he stared at the boy on the screen. “Look at how hard he is, fuck he’s about to burst.”  
  
Bambam let out a soft grunt as his head feel back against the wall. “Holy fuck.” He moaned out softly, bucking up into his hand as he finally started touching himself. “Take them off before you ruin them Jae.” He said lowly as he smirked a little. “I want to see you fuck yourself with that toy babe.” He licked his lips as he cleared his throat. “Stretch yourself out nice and wide.”  
  
Yugyeom licked his lips as he dug his nail into the slit on the head of his cock and hissed loudly. “Show us when you do it. I want to watch your pretty little fingers work your ass open.” He said as he scooted closer to the desk, the head of his cock barely being seen through his camera.

“You look like such a dirty little slut, riding that toy like that. You like it don’t you Youngjae?” Jinyoung snickered and licked his lips.

“It’s so good.” Youngjae moaned and whimpered as he bucked down on the toy. Gasping out loudly, he pulled the toy away from himself quickly, his cock pulsing a few times in his underwear as he sat there panting. He had been so close to cumming in that instant. The toy Mark got him was so intense. He loved it. Taking a moment, he put the toy down and slipped out of his underwear, tossing it to the side.

“Spread your legs wide baby boy. Tilt your camera down and let us see you.” Jackson hissed out, a smirk playing on his lips as Youngjae tilted his camera and leaned back, parting his legs wider, exposing his cock and hole to them all.

“He’s already so red.” Mark chuckled, taking note of how red Youngjae’s cock and balls were. They were just begging to be touched and toyed with. “Get the lube.”

Nodding slowly, Youngjae reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the lube. He opened it and poured some of the cold gel onto his fingers before closing it and dropping it next to him. Leaning back on one elbow, he reached down and ran his fingers over his hole, coating it with lube before slipping a finger in slowly. “Oh...daddy~” he moaned out.

Yugyeom nearly choked as the word daddy feel from Youngjae’s lips, his cock throbbed and pulsed as he bucked into his hand. “Holy fuck, Youngjae has a daddy kink.” He breathed out and whined. “That's so fucking hot.” He muttered as he shuddered. That was the sexiest thing in the world to him.  
  
Bambam chuckled at Yugyeom’s reaction and licked his lips. “Down boy, Don't jump him tomorrow you’ll get us in trouble.” He said softly as he folded his legs under him crisscross style and pulled his cock free, a string of precum connecting his cock and abdomen.

Jaebum let out a low growl as his head fell back against the headboard, his hips thrusting up into his hand as he reached for his lube to open it and drizzle it over his cock. “Shit, maybe I need to grab a toy of my own for my turn.” He hissed out as he bit his lip harshly, teasing the vein on the underside of his cock with his fingers.

Youngjae whined and looked to the screen, flushing brightly. “S-shh.” he whispered and bit his lip. “I don’t.” he tried to lie. A moan left him as he moved his finger slowly, curling it and feeling over his hot walls, heated moans falling from his lips.

“Sure you don’t baby boy.” Jinyoung chuckled. “You love it when your daddies watch you, don’t you? You love pleasing us.” he cooed. “Come on baby, put another finger in. We all know you can take more.”

Youngjae moaned and panted softly and pushed a second finger into his hole and he arched his back. “Oh fuck.” he panted and started thrusting the fingers into him quickly. “So good. Oh god, so good.” he whimpered, his hips lifting slightly before lowering.

“Fuck yourself Youngjae. Harder.” Mark commanded.

Youngjae thrusted his fingers in deeper into him before pulling them out almost all the way and thrusted them back in hard, a soft cry leaving him.

Jaebum listened to Youngjae as he closed his eyes, soft pants coming out of him as he twitched slightly. “Don't hold back your moans Jae.” He groaned out as he squeezed his cock a little to stop his impeding orgasm, wanting to hold out till Youngjae came first.  
  
Yugyeom reached over into his desk drawer and grabbed the little silicon sleeve he kept hidden there, he grabbed his lube and poured some out over his cock before sliding the sleeve over his cock. He used it to stroke himself quickly, the little ribs on the inside rubbing against his cock so deliciously.  
  
“Where the hell did you get that Gyeom?” Bambam asked as he licked his lips, eyes finally averting from Youngjae at Yugyeom’s sudden vigorous movements. “Jesus. Why do we keep doing this like this? Why can't we all just go to Jackson’s house and have an orgy?” He asked with a low whine.

“No one offered.” Jackson breathed and smirked, hand tugging at his cock quickly. “We could do that, if you prefer that more.

“Yeah. Next time. Your place.” Jinyoung whispered and groaned softly, his cock leaking heavily into his hand as he toyed with the head of it. “Toy Jae. I want to see that toy fucking your beautiful little ass.”

Youngjae slowed his movements for a moment before nodding. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his toy. He poured lube on it, prepping it before slowly pushing it in all the way. Panting heavily, he turned on the vibrator and jerked instantly, a loud cry leaving him and echoing in the room. He hadn’t realized how close he got the toy to his prostate until he turned it on and the head nudged against it. “Oh my god.” he breathed out, collecting himself.

“Fuck. I knew this was the best toy.” Mark chuckled and groaned, jerking his hips up as his hand stroked his cock.

Youngjae grabbed the base and pulled it back before thrusting it back in, moaning louder. “Daddy! Oh fuck!” he cried out, his hips rolling and rocking as he grinded down on the vibrating toy.

Jaebum nearly choked on his spit as Youngjae cried out, he hissed and pumped his cock faster, his mind running while as he closed his eyes. “Fuck. Go on baby boy, fuck yourself with it.” He said firmly, licking his lips as he rubbed the palm of his hand over the head of his cock. “Don't you dare turn it off.”

Yugyeom let out a small growl as he thrusted up into the sleeve, his cock twitching heavily as his toes curled against the hardwood flooring. “Ah fuck.” He mumbled as he shivered, his hand flicking faster over his cock. “Oh fuck that's so hot, I don't care if I have to take the bus I want next time to be at Jackson’s house. We’ve been doing this through this video chatting thing for too long.”

Bambam nodded and licked his lips once more, teasing the tip of his cock with his fingers as he let out a shaky moan. “Yes. FUck yes.” He breathed out and snuck his other hand down to press a finger against his hole, rubbing it against it slowly as he stroked himself steadily. “I’ll pick you up so you won't have to take the bus.” He mumbled softly.

“Can you two shut up?” Mark growled as he pumped his cock quickly. “I can’t hear my baby boy.” he whispered and groaned as he listened to Youngjae, eyes locked on the withering body.

“Yes baby. Look how gorgeous you are. You’re getting so close aren’t you?” Jackson asked and smirked as he licked his lips, smirking.

Youngjae whined softly as he wiggled on the bed. He bucked down and cried out as the toy thrusted against his prostate, his cock twitching heavily against his stomach. “Oh god. It’s so good. Fuck.” he whispered. He lifted himself up slowly and stared into the camera, face flushed and filled with arousal. Loud squelching noises filled the room and flooded the microphone as Youngjae slammed the toy into his hole.

Yugyeom bit his lip as he let his head fall back, his hips working to thrust into the silicon sleeve as he tried to hold back his moans. He let out a little whimper, his cock dribbling precum. “ Fuck. Fuck.” He mumbled out and reached out to grip the desk just in case he leaned back too far and feel out of his chair. “Cum for us baby~” He moaned out softly, the heat in his gut starting to twist.

Jaebum smirked as he watched Youngjae, precum already pooling against the fabric of his boxers. He rubbed at the head of his cock more, hissing slightly at the pleasure it gave him. Everything was starting to spike and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back. “S-shit.” He breathed out heavily, his head dropping back against the headboard as he came with a short, breath inhale.  
  
Bambam looked over at Jaebum’s camera and licked his lips, his own fingers working into himself as he stroked himself steadily. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head. “Will you all please just stop holding back your moans please, i need to fucking get off.” He pleaded softly. One of the biggest reasons he loved these sessions was because he had a thing for moans, it got him off quicker. He hated it when they held back, he craved hearing them in his ears as he pleasured himself. “Please.”

Mark groaned out in pleasure and panted. “Fuck Youngjae. You’re so sexy baby. God damn.” he moaned as he stroked himself. “Cum for us baby boy. Let us cum with you.”

Jackson panted heavily into the microphone as he leaned back and watched them. “Fuck. You want to cum too Bam? Gonna cum at the sound of us cumming.” “ He cooed.

Youngjae cried out louder. “Daddy! Daddy please! Oh my god!” he shouted as the pleasure spiked. HE pressed the toy in as deep as it would go and let it nudge against his prostate. Needy cries left him as he came hard onto his stomach. “Yes! Oh fuck yes!”

Bambam groaned as he pressed his fingers in deeper, whining softly as he wiggled them and pumped his cock faster. He rocked his hips slightly as his fingers just barely brushed against his prostate, he panted softly and whined again as he came onto his stomach. He tried to keep his fingers moving in order to draw out his orgasm but he didn't have the strength to keep it going through the pleasure.  
  
Yugyeom tensed and jerked slightly as he stroked himself even quicker as he started to cum, low grunts and pants slipping past his lips as he let his head fall back. He slipped down in the chair a little as he pulled the sleeve away and panted softly, reaching up with his dry hand to run his fingers through his hair slowly. “Fuck…”

Jaebum laid back and panted softly, then leaned up a little to click away from Youngjae’s camera to watch the others. He licked his lips and hummed softly as he watched them. “Fuck, oh man I needed that.” He mumbled softly.

Mark chuckled breathlessly, his hand stilling in it’s stroking, covered in his own cum. “Fuck, Youngjae you’re so gorgeous when you cum.” he purred softly, licking his drying lips. “How was that?”

“Fucking...amazing.” Youngjae breathed out as he fell back on the bed after turning off the toy. He didn’t want to move. He was too happy and content at the moment.

Jackson snorted as he wiped his hand off. “Damn.” he chuckled. “So next time my place, right?” he asked. “Awesome. I’ll get the night prepared.”

Jaebum nodded and chuckled lowly as he tucked himself back into his boxers so he could pull them off. “Same time next week right?” He asked curiously, licking his lips as he sat up slowly.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung chuckled. “Youngjae’s already out. Cute.” He cooed as he stared at the sleeping form.

“See you tomorrow guys.” Mark waved before ending his side of the call.

“Night.” Jackson grunted before ending the call so he could go and clean up.

Yugyeom chuckled softly as he shook his head a little. “Night guys, Time to go pass out.” He said softly as he grabbed his tissues and licked his lips, cleaning himself off as he signed out of the chatroom and hummed lowly.  
  
Jaebum nodded and sighed as he gave a small wave before signing out and headed to the bathroom before Yugyeom could beat him to it.

Bambam logged out and laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he slowly started falling asleep on top of his covers, feeling completely worn out. “Next week is going to be amazing.”


End file.
